Strange
by creeps-kun
Summary: Sakura gets hit by a car on her way to,the same thing happens to her alternate universe self...which is a boy...they end up switching lives,everything doesn't make sense Naruto and Sasuke are girls...Sakura and her alternate universe self are stuck trying to figure out how to get back to their normal universes,while everything(to them)is crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO

*Hello everyone this is a gender-bending AU-AU fanfic feel free to ask questions or give suggestions*

Chapter One: A Strange Morning

SAKURA AWOKE WITH A JOLT, HER ALARM INTERRUPTING HER PEACEFUL DREAMS. She ran out of bed catching her-self from tripping over a stray boot lying on the floor, cursing under her breath, she grabbed her hair brush and furiously brushed out all knots and tangles out of her light pink hair, she struggled to put on her uniform, it was a white button up shirt with a tan blazer and up above the right breast was a Konaha symbol, a red ribbon to signify she was a junior tied loosely around her neck. A mid- thigh length skirt that had a very nice red plaid to it, she wore thigh hire black socks, and as she glared at the stray boot as she grabbed it, attempting to put it on she cursed it until it finally came on.

She struggled to find the other boot as she glanced frantically at the clock, she tore her room apart like there was a tornado, until she…ironically tripped over the missing boot, yelling loudly she grabbed her book bag and ran out the door, missing breakfast.

Kemansō awoke ahead of his alarm, rising up, her put on his slippers, and made his way to the bathroom, his natural flamingo pink hair disheveled and messy sent shivers down his spine. He brushed it slowly until all of it sat uniform and pleasant on his head. He then proceeded to get dressed in his Konaha Academy uniform, he buttoned up his shirt, tying his red tie perfectly, zipping up his maroon pants, and he went to his closet and picked up his brown dress shoes, tying them perfectly to make sure they didn't untie while he was walking. He ate two slices of strawberry jam toast.

He got up from the table to brush his eyebrows one last time, heading to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and he stopped dead in his tracks, right above his right ear he saw a curl, a dreaded curl! He took hold of his comb and began to brush determined to straighten it out, using water to at least try to make it flat but sadly to no prevail, it was a strong healthy curl. He looked at his clock and saw there was ten minutes until class. Panicking he ran getting his brief case, rushed out the door.

They both ran the fastest speed they could maintain, oblivious to their surroundings, running into a cross walk, they didn't stop until it was too late, a car horn sounded a loud thud was rang through the streets of Konaha, two cars stopped as two people rushed out of the car checking on the teens that laid lifeless on the street.

Sakura got up, rubbing her head. Groaning she got up and saw the woman trying to comfort her. "Hey lady! " She shouted angrily, she watched the woman get in her car mumbling how relieved she didn't kill a kid.

Sakura appalled at the woman ran to the car and kicked it, then ran for school. Arriving with a bruised leg and a headache she made it with one time just barely. She went to her desk and sat down. Resting her head on the desk, groaning again. "I am so lucky I have as a teacher." She said aloud to herself. "Who's ?" an unfamiliar voice said behind her. Turning around she saw a raven haired girl with medium length raven hair that spiked up on the sides said "Funny she looks just like…Sasuke.." standing next to her was a blond girl with strange whiskers on her face her blue eyes held no interest as the Uchiha look a-like and She spoke. "Is isn't married so how would there be an …and her dad is dead?"She pursed her lips looking at Sakura. "Who is this girl" she thought "Who is Ms. Hatake?" she asked confused. The raven haired girl was appalled "YOU'RE IN HER CLASS RIGHT NOW WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO IS , WERE YOU HIT ON YOUR HEAD!" SHE SHOUTED "Actually I was hit by a car this morning and I did fall pretty hard. " She said to her. Suddenly the girl held Sakura's head and ran her fingers through her locks. "My poor Kemansō! It is your love, Satski Uchiha!" she then grabbed the blond girls hands "Oh Naruko! Kemansō my love has amnesia!" "He isn't your love…he doesn't love you." the girl named Naruko deadpanned. Satski fell to the floor as if shot in the heart; she looked up at Naruko with tear filled eyes. "Naruko, teme why couldn't you have played along just once with this! This could have been my shot!" "Because this isn't a soap opera, dobe" she deadpanned again.

Sakura stopped paying attention once she heard the name Kemansō….that wasn't a name she had ever heard of in her life. Turning to Naruko "Do you have a mirror?" she asked the Naruto girl "No but you do." grabbing the brief-case by Sakura's side she rummaged through it, pulling out a small double compact mirror handing it to opened it to see the most craziest thing she had ever seen. It was a flamingo hair boy in which was to a little past his ears, a part in the middle to expose a slightly large forehead, a curl above the right ear, looking a little lower were emerald eyes, and better eyebrows than Sakura as her normal self.

Sakura stared appalled at the image she saw before. It was boy…she was a boy…..why was she a boy? What had happen….why did this boy look like her why was an Uchiha so energetic? Why an Uzamaki quiet…was this is strange…what this is. _**Why the boy version of her prettier?**_

 _ ***All questions to be answered in following chapters, please review and tell me what you think, hearing from readers always makes me want to write more he-he :^) also Kemansō is a pink Japanese plant that means bleeding heart it's called the Lamprocapnos spectabilis but I translated it into Japanese and I came up with this name because I couldn't find a male Sakura name, unlike Sasuke and Naruto, so until next chapter, have a nice time***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

 _ ***I will switch off almost every chapter between Kemansō and Sakura***_

 _ **Chapter 2: A Strange Morning Pt II**_

 _Kemansō got up from the uncomfortable cracked asphalt, rubbing his head, looking at the man who hit him who stood speechless before him, and before the man could speak Kemansō said "Please be careful," before running off to get to school._ He went to glance at his watch, but strangely it was there. "I could have sworn it was there when I left." sighing again he continued to run. Slowing down when he got to the gates he walked in to the front doors and saw students still hanging around. Letting out a sigh of relief Kemansō made his way into the building, He attempted to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. He sat for five minutes attempting to open it until he saw the handle say PULL NOT PUSH. Blushing he looked around to see if anybody had noticed, nobody was laughing it looked like so he was safe (or so he thought).

He pushed open the door frustrated already with the turn of events of his day…and he has only been up for an hour and a half. He weaved his way through the crowds mumbling apologies as he made his way to the bathrooms. Without a second thought he made his way to the bathrooms, his mind too busy to notice how his physical look had changed. He rested on his knees on the bathroom floor as he tried looking for his briefcase, noticing he hadn't carried since he got hit by that stupid man. Face palming he turned his head around looking all around him trying to figure out where it was. "Hey pretty bitch you look good on your knees." Hearing such a peculiar way someone had addressed him he looked up and was greeted by a silver haired man with weird pink eyes. An albino. "Um excuse me?" was all Kemansō could manage to say. He wasn't judgmental of the gay community he liked them, they were very fashionable and he was often mistaken as one, but his love for his sweet sweet Naruko was too strong. "So pretty bitch what'cha doin' in the men's bathroom on your knees?" extremely confused Kemansō stood up not breaking eye contact with the man. "Um excuse me sir I am not gay know my very fashionable ways may confuse you, as they do many people but I can assure I am not." The albino man turned a deep shade of pink "What did you say bitc—" "It isn't polite to use such vulgar language, it isn't becoming of Konaha academy student." The man's face got deeper shades of pink. "Listen Pinky I do not know who you think you are but so help me jashin." The man's fist pulled back getting ready to hit the young boy (girl?) ,as Kemansō instinctively leaned his body back he waited to see the fist above him, but it never came. _*** Kemansō did like a matrix move to avoid getting hit because he does not like stooping to violence because it is unbecoming of an upstanding gentlemen as he is himself***_ He looked over an saw another student holding the man's fist back.

Kemansō stood up. Face to face with the albino degenerate and a tall dark and handsome man. "Thank you...Um…"taking a good look at the man he noticed he looked like someone he knew. He looked like Satski Uchiha... If she were a man. He had smooth pale skin and dark onyx eyes that held many secrets and raven black hair that spiked up in the back…strangely like a certain animal's behind…. Kemansō won't mention that though. Overall he was a very handsome man. "Sakura what are you doing in the men's bathroom." Kemansō looked back puzzled as to what the possible Uchiha was saying. "Sakura?" he said aloud "Who's Sakura?" just as he said that a loud obnoxious man came into the bathroom "Teme!I have been looking all over for you I even texted you. Hey Sakura," As Kemansō went to turn to see who the speaker was he saw the reflection in the mirror, and saw a fair skinned girl with light pastel pink hair that went to her shoulders and soft emerald eyes, but most of all he saw how…unkempt she looked he stepped back, tripping over his own feet he fell back on the floor. The albino man long gone, Kemansō stared back at the Uchiha and Uzamaki look alikes, confused until he fainted.

 _ ***Chapter Two: A Strange Morning pt. II completed.***_

 _ *** I really enjoy writing Kemansō's parts because he is so corky and weird. Compared to the other characters its very fun for me and I hope you guys like reading, please tell me in the reviews as always, until next chapter, Have a nice time***_


End file.
